


Short and Sweet

by robinwritesallthefanfiction



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthefanfiction/pseuds/robinwritesallthefanfiction
Summary: A collection of short one-shots based on GIFs submitted by my Tumblr followers. The stories encompass a variety of fandoms, but all will feature characters played by Jeffrey Dean Morgan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [MagiKat409](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKat409/pseuds/MagiKat409) for making me this beautiful cover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John fails.

You breach the surface of the water, gasping for air. John grabs your arm. “Are you okay?” he asks, reaching for your other arm to hold you steady as you find your footing in the shallows. You nod.

He’s soaked from head to toe, standing in water up to his thighs, and the look on his face is the defeated one he wears when he knows that he’s failed. He would never say that both of you failed. He cares about you too much.

You sigh, putting your hands on his face and pulling his head down to yours. “You can’t save them all, John,” you remind him wearily.

“That doesn’t make it any easier,” he responds. You lean up and kiss his forehead.

“I know.” You wish he didn’t take every loss so personally, but then again, if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be the John you’ve come to love.

“Come on,” you say, slipping your hand into his. “Let’s go back to the motel and figure out what our next move is.”

He nods heavily, exhaustion deepening the lines around his eyes. He moves his hand so he can put his arm around you, pressing a kiss to the wet hair on top of your head. “Thank you,” he says softly, the words almost lost in the rain that’s started to fall.

You burrow into his side; even though he’s wet, he’s warm. You hold onto him tightly as you both trudge home.


End file.
